This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In some cases, a lead-acid battery may be disposed in a water bath during a formation process to dissipate heat generated within a housing of the battery. However, substances other than water (e.g., contaminants) may be present in the water bath as a result of exhaust expelled from the battery and/or contaminants present in an environment where the formation process occurs. The additional substances may adhere to and form a residue on an outside surface of the housing (e.g., bathtub rings). The residue may be difficult and time consuming to clean and may detract from an aesthetic quality of the battery, which may ultimately affect an attractiveness of the battery to a consumer. Accordingly, it is now recognized that products and procedures for addressing issues with formation of the residue on the outside surface of the housing are desired.